DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 12th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax. dmr12-v1.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind - V1/V2 dmr12-㊙v1a.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind - ㊙V1a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v1b.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind - ㊙V1b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v1c.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind - ㊙V1c㊙/V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-v2.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax - V2/V2 dmr12-㊙v2a.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax - ㊙V2a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v2b.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax - ㊙V2b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v2c.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax - ㊙V2c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-s1.jpg|Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God - S1/S5 dmr12-s2.jpg|Java Jack, Ultra Flash - S2/S5 dmr12-s3.jpg|Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance - S3/S5 dmr12-s4.jpg|Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break - S4/S5 dmr12-s5.jpg|Ryusei, the End of Conclusion - S5/S5 dmr12-1.jpg|Max, Rage Crystal - 1/55 dmr12-2.jpg|Omega, Oracle Jewel - 2/55 dmr12-3.jpg|Shiranui, Mantra's Roaring - 3/55 dmr12-4.jpg|Dionysus, the Earth - 4/55 dmr12-5.jpg|Robin Michaelan Global, Friends Power - 5/55 dmr12-6.jpg|Fashion Monster, Izanai's Artisan - 6/55 dmr12-7.jpg|Britney Stasis, Stagnation Believer - 7/55 dmr12-8.jpg|Pacific Rim, World Reset - 8/55 dmr12-9.jpg|The Stop, Armageddon - 9/55 dmr12-9m.jpg|The Stop, Armageddon - 9m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-10.jpg|Block Party, Wicked Emperor Right God - 10/55 dmr12-11.jpg|Bumbershoot, Wicked Queen Left God - 11/55 dmr12-12.jpg|Amitabha Hand - 12/55 dmr12-13.jpg|Outlander, Ultimate Bancho - 13/55 dmr12-14.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman - 14/55 dmr12-14m.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman - 14m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-15.jpg|Third-Eye Giant - 15/55 dmr12-16.jpg|Everest, Izanai's Earth - 16/55 dmr12-17.jpg|Shackle Armor, Fuuma Saint - 17/55 dmr12-18.jpg|Prin, My Graduation - 18/55 dmr12-18m.jpg|Prin, My Graduation - 18m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-19.jpg|Azami, Heavy Baby - 19/55 dmr12-20.jpg|Trance, Sacred Strange - 20/55 dmr12-21.jpg|Kigunashion, Pure White Wings - 21/55 dmr12-21m.jpg|Kigunashion, Pure White Wings - 21m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-22.jpg|Nagool and Kabool, Double Chance - 22/55 dmr12-23.jpg|Olive Oil, Karma's Burial - 23/55 dmr12-24.jpg|Robby Robin, Mechanko Friends - 24/55 dmr12-25.jpg|Kakky and Kesshy, Double Chance - 25/55 dmr12-26.jpg|Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance - 26/55 dmr12-26m.jpg|Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance - 26m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-27.jpg|Tenmenjan, Pinch Hitter Loss - 27/55 dmr12-28.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater - 28/55 dmr12-28m.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater - 28m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-29.jpg|Chorochu, Forty Body - 29/55 dmr12-30.jpg|Outrage Team Exile - 30/55 dmr12-30m.jpg|Outrage Team Exile - 30m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-31.jpg|Yukki, Kigurumi Faerie - 31/55 dmr12-32.jpg|Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance - 32/55 dmr12-33.jpg|Star Pippi - 33/55 dmr12-34.jpg|Nike Michaelan, Lovely Friends - 34/55 dmr12-35.jpg|Kohaku, Go Straight - 35/55 dmr12-36.jpg|Biribiri Twin Thunder - 36/55 dmr12-37.jpg|Arujil, Flash Makai - 37/55 dmr12-38.jpg|Elysium, Go Straight - 38/55 dmr12-39.jpg|Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior - 39/55 dmr12-39m.jpg|Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior - 39m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-40.jpg|Drop Geega Drill - 40/55 dmr12-41.jpg|Vanilla Beans, Fuuma Priest - 41/55 dmr12-42.jpg|Elm Street, Go Straight - 42/55 dmr12-43.jpg|Chile, Bloody Believer - 43/55 dmr12-44.jpg|Bokkan and Dokkun, Double Chance - 44/55 dmr12-45.jpg|Big Pulsar, Trade Succession - 45/55 dmr12-46.jpg|Choinori, Go Straight - 46/55 dmr12-47.jpg|Dondon and Panpan, Double Chance - 47/55 dmr12-48.jpg|Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends - 48/55 dmr12-48m.jpg|Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends - 48m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-49.jpg|Rhino, Go Straight - 49/55 dmr12-50.jpg|Pottsun - 50/55 dmr12-51.jpg|Ready to Duel - 51/55 dmr12-52.jpg|Taki's Majikkuma Show - 52/55 dmr12-53.jpg|Cobalt Hulcus, Aqua Savage - 53/55 dmr12-54.jpg|Chaser, Dark Taiga - 54/55 dmr12-55.jpg|Pulp Fiction, Master Moon Knife - 55/55 dmr12-v1.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind V1/V2 dmr12-㊙v1a.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind ㊙V1a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v1b.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind ㊙V1b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v1c.jpg|God Izumo, Lawless Godkind ㊙V1c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-v2.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax V2/V2 dmr12-㊙v2a.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax ㊙V2a/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v2b.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax ㊙V2b/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-㊙v2c.jpg|Katsumugen, Climax ㊙V2c/㊙V2 (Secret Rare) dmr12-s1.jpg|Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God S1/S5 dmr12-s2.jpg|Java Jack, Ultra Flash S2/S5 dmr12-s3.jpg|Death Metal Punk, Spear Dance S3/S5 dmr12-s4.jpg|Zorro A Star, Mantra's Prison Break S4/S5 dmr12-s5.jpg|Ryusei, the End of Conclusion S5/S5 dmr12-1.jpg|Max, Rage Crystal 1/55 dmr12-2.jpg|Omega, Oracle Jewel 2/55 dmr12-3.jpg|Shiranui, Mantra's Roaring 3/55 dmr12-4.jpg|Dionysus, the Earth 4/55 dmr12-5.jpg|Robin Michaelan Global, Friends Power 5/55 dmr12-6.jpg|Fashion Monster, Izanai's Artisan 6/55 dmr12-7.jpg|Britney Stasis, Stagnation Believer 7/55 dmr12-8.jpg|Pacific Rim, World Reset 8/55 dmr12-9.jpg|The Stop, Armageddon 9/55 dmr12-9m.jpg|The Stop, Armageddon 9m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-10.jpg|Block Party, Wicked Emperor Right God 10/55 dmr12-11.jpg|Bumbershoot, Wicked Queen Left God 11/55 dmr12-12.jpg|Amitabha Hand 12/55 dmr12-13.jpg|Outlander, Ultimate Bancho 13/55 dmr12-14.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman 14/55 dmr12-14m.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman 14m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-15.jpg|Third-Eye Giant 15/55 dmr12-16.jpg|Everest, Izanai's Earth 16/55 dmr12-17.jpg|Shackle Armor, Fuuma Saint 17/55 dmr12-18.jpg|Prin, My Graduation 18/55 dmr12-18m.jpg|Prin, My Graduation 18m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-19.jpg|Azami, Heavy Baby 19/55 dmr12-20.jpg|Trance, Sacred Strange 20/55 dmr12-21.jpg|Kigunashion, Pure White Wings 21/55 dmr12-21m.jpg|Kigunashion, Pure White Wings 21m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-22.jpg|Nagool and Kabool, Double Chance 22/55 dmr12-23.jpg|Olive Oil, Karma's Burial 23/55 dmr12-24.jpg|Robby Robin, Mechanko Friends 24/55 dmr12-25.jpg|Kakky and Kesshy, Double Chance 25/55 dmr12-26.jpg|Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance 26/55 dmr12-26m.jpg|Bhutan Jackson, Thriller Dance 26m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-27.jpg|Tenmenjan, Pinch Hitter Loss 27/55 dmr12-28.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater 28/55 dmr12-28m.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater 28m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-29.jpg|Chorochu, Forty Body 29/55 dmr12-30.jpg|Outrage Team Exile 30/55 dmr12-30m.jpg|Outrage Team Exile 30m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-31.jpg|Yukki, Kigurumi Faerie 31/55 dmr12-32.jpg|Makunoka and Nukunoka, Double Chance 32/55 dmr12-33.jpg|Star Pippi 33/55 dmr12-34.jpg|Nike Michaelan, Lovely Friends 34/55 dmr12-35.jpg|Kohaku, Go Straight 35/55 dmr12-36.jpg|Biribiri Twin Thunder 36/55 dmr12-37.jpg|Arujil, Flash Makai 37/55 dmr12-38.jpg|Elysium, Go Straight 38/55 dmr12-39.jpg|Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior 39/55 dmr12-39m.jpg|Bat Mask, Aqua Warrior 39m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-40.jpg|Drop Geega Drill 40/55 dmr12-41.jpg|Vanilla Beans, Fuuma Priest 41/55 dmr12-42.jpg|Elm Street, Go Straight 42/55 dmr12-43.jpg|Chile, Bloody Believer 43/55 dmr12-44.jpg|Bokkan and Dokkun, Double Chance 44/55 dmr12-45.jpg|Big Pulsar, Trade Succession 45/55 dmr12-46.jpg|Choinori, Go Straight 46/55 dmr12-47.jpg|Dondon and Panpan, Double Chance 47/55 dmr12-48.jpg|Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends 48/55 dmr12-48m.jpg|Goromaru Global, Baribari Friends 48m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr12-49.jpg|Rhino, Go Straight 49/55 dmr12-50.jpg|Pottsun 50/55 dmr12-51.jpg|Ready to Duel 51/55 dmr12-52.jpg|Taki's Majikkuma Show 52/55 dmr12-53.jpg|Cobalt Hulcus, Aqua Savage 53/55 dmr12-54.jpg|Chaser, Dark Taiga 54/55 dmr12-55.jpg|Pulp Fiction, Master Moon Knife 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries